


Something Daring

by Happy45



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy45/pseuds/Happy45
Summary: Sylvie wants to do something daring, but Matt is unsure.BRETTSEY AUGUST PROMPT CHALLENGE.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 29
Kudos: 100





	Something Daring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This little one-shot is a contribution to a new Brettsey prompt challenge started that can be found here: 
> 
> https://brettseyfanficprompts.tumblr.com/post/626100950904537089/have-fun-and-happy-writing
> 
> The three prompts are:  
> 1) First kiss  
> 2) Dialogue: “First things first…”  
> 3) Person A talks Person B into trying or doing something new but it doesn’t go according to plan.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I'm looking forward to seeing more stories under this challenge!

**Something Daring**

_“So”_ Sylvie began as she walked into Matt’s quarters and closed the door behind her. “I’ve been thinking.”

Matt turned in his chair and looked her up and down, “… hi.”

Sylvie smirked slightly, she’d gotten into a real habit of doing this when she got excited. She always managed to forget the greeting. _“Hi.”_ She replied as he smiled back and leaned back in his chair. “As I was saying – I want to do something _daring._ I feel like I’ve crawled back into my shell since Julie died and I want to feel young and happy and _free_ for change.” She explained as Matt intently listened. “I just want to forget about the worries of the world for one night.”

Matt nodded his head, “I think that’s a good idea.” He would never encourage her to ignore her problems altogether, but he would _actively_ encourage her to seek respite wherever possible. If anyone deserved to have a little fun, it was Sylvie Brett. “What did you have in mind?”

Sylvie grinned, “Meet me at my apartment tomorrow evening and you’ll find out.”

Matt quirked a brow in intrigue and surprise, “I get to be a part of your daring night?”

“There isn’t anyone else I would want to be daring with.” She told him quietly and sincerely. He had been such a beacon of warmth and comfort and _joy_ in her life for the past few years. She’d found herself wanting to spend whatever time she could with him, and this adventure was no different.

Matt didn’t have a chance to respond and tell her that he felt the same. Sylvie gave him a time before leaving his quarters to restock the ambo. He was looking forward to spending the evening with her – but he had no _clue_ what he was getting himself in for.

* * *

The following evening, Sylvie was leading Matt down a suburban street by the river. He’d driven through here a few times, but he really didn’t know much about the area and he couldn’t work out what Sylvie would want to do here that was a little out there. As far as he could see, it was just a bunch of houses.

“So… are you going to reveal your big plan yet?” Matt asked curiously, hoping she would spill the details before he was forced to beg. He kind of hated not being in control of the situation right now – he figured it came with the territory of being a captain – but at the same time, he trusted Sylvie more than anything, so he was surprisingly calm about the whole thing.

“When I lived in Fowlerton, there really wasn’t much to do growing up. We kind of had to make our own fun.” She began as she pushed open a slightly hidden gate off the side of the road and led Matt down a narrow path. “But then I remembered this game I used to play with my friends and it was about as wild as we got and we kind of thrived off the rush of potentially getting caught…”

Matt grew more and more curious by the second. He really didn’t peg Sylvie Brett as rebellious in any way, shape or form – but apparently, she had her naughtier streak. He figured it was something she saved for the people closest to her.

Before Matt could pry further, they stumbled onto an old, dimly lit basketball court, hidden from view of the street.

“… you played basketball? That was your wild game?” He asked.

Sylvie smirked as she set her oversized bag down, “Not quite…” she said. She reached into her bag and lifted out a basketball. She held it up beside her for a second before bouncing the ball to him. As he caught it she put her hands on her hips. “The game – was _strip_ basketball.”

Matt’s mouth fell open slightly and his eyes widened. He was _not_ expecting that. Sylvie Brett liked to play strip basketball. She wanted to play it _now._ She wanted to play it with _him_.

“You – you want to play it here. Now. In public.” He said, stumbling over his words and entirely unable to form full sentences.

“Yes” she said with such certainty in your voice. “I know your normal, cautious self is probably screaming at you not to.” She began. It was like she could read his mind.

“I just don’t know if it’s such a good idea… _in public_ …” he repeated he looked around him. The court was empty, and it was pretty late. The chances of someone coming down here seemed pretty slim.

“That’s why it's daring.” She told him with a grin.

“I’m daring for a living, I think a night of caution wouldn’t go amiss.” he reasoned.

“That’s different, I wouldn’t say the stunts you pull at work are quite the same as being a little adventurous by choice.” She suggested. “Besides – it’s off the road, nobody can see in” she said as she walked closer towards him. Before Matt could process anything she had said, she was a breath away from him. “If I need a little bit of fun in my life then so do you.”

Matt gulped as he looked down at her. _God_ she was enticing. If she shot him one more deep glance with her big blue eyes then he would be putty in her hands.

“Sylvie…” He began in a deep voice. “If you just wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask.” He teased.

Sylvie looked at him with surprise written all over her face as Matt _immediately_ blushed. He had no clue what came over him in that moment. It appeared his brain threw caution to the wind and decided he needed to blatantly _flirt_ with Sylvie Brett, right here, right now.

“I didn’t mean—” He began to back track, but Sylvie started to laugh instead.

“Yes you did” she said as she took a step back. His comment had just made her desire to play the game stronger – especially if it lead to more back and forth between them. It had been a long time since she’d flirted with someone in such a intoxicating way. Her brain and her _body_ were crying out for more. “So… is that a yes?”

Matt looked at the basketball in his hands before bouncing it back to her. “… game on Brett.”

* * *

“Ok, first things first – _the rules_.” She said as Matt stood opposite her in one half of the court. “It’s a simple game of one on one, the basic rules of the game apply, except when the other person makes a basket, you lose a piece of clothing.”

Matt nodded his head, “seems straightforward enough.”

“You say that _now_ but… you’ll be singing a different tune when I’m standing fully clothed and one shot away from you losing your boxers.” She teased.

Matt let out a breathy laugh and raised his brows in amusement, “Just check the ball Brett…”

Sylvie threw it to him, and he threw it back as they positioned themselves to start. It didn’t take long for Sylvie to nimbly bypass him and make the first shot. She’d played a lot of basketball growing up and her spin classes weren’t doing any damage either.

“Ah, I believe that means _you_ lose an item of clothing Casey” she joked as Matt ran his tongue over his cheek. He _hated_ losing.

He sighed before finally giving in, “Rules are rules…” he grumbled as he swiftly removed his t-shirt and threw it to the side. Sylvie looked him up and down as she tried to hide her grin by biting her lip. He really was in amazing shape, and understandably so.

Matt scoffed, “Maybe this will be easier that I thought…”

Sylvie quirked a brow, “How so?”

“My bare chest seems to be a bit of a distraction to you Brett.” He teased as he swiped the ball from her hands and walked back to the starting position. Sylvie stood there a little dumbfounded. She had anticipated this being a wipe-out – but maybe Matt had a point. His toned chest was entirely distracting.

She finally turned to face him and saw him standing with a proud grin still on his face – and she was determined to wipe it off. They bent over slightly, getting ready to start playing again, and just before Matt went to dribble, Sylvie spoke up.

“If I’m distracted by your bare chest – _wait till you see mine.”_ She responded seductively as Matt froze and his mouth fell open, allowing Sylvie to swipe the ball from him and make another shot.

This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

A short while later, Matt and Sylvie were lying on the ground in their underwear, trying to control their breathing from the amount of laughing they were doing. Neither of them could remember the last time they’d laughed so hard and it was the most refreshing thing in the world. Sylvie’s grandmother had often told her that laughter was the best form of medicine and she was starting to think she was right.

“God, I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun” Sylvie said as she and Matt’s breathing finally slowed as they stared up at the night sky. All concern about someone finding them lying here almost naked disappeared pretty early on. All they could focus on was each other. Nothing else mattered.

“Yeah, we should really take the time to just do something fun more often.” He replied. For the longest time he’d felt like he was carrying the weight of the world around – but now it was finally free and it was total _bliss_.

Sylvie turned her head to the side to look at him. The moon was reflecting beautifully off his blue eyes and she knew in that moment she could easily fall in love with them. She knew she could easily fall in love with _him_. In a way, she knew she already was. Sylvie quickly turned her head back before he caught her staring at him. Not that she really minded, but she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Matt suddenly sat up and got to his feet.

“What do you say we get out of here and get something to eat? I’m worn out.” He suggested with a little laugh as he reached out his hands to her. She placed hers in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet, their chests colliding a little clumsily, but neither of them pulled apart. Their bodies seemed to fit perfectly against each other's and they knew as soon as they contact with their skin was gone, they would miss it.

“Yeah” Sylvie said quietly as their eyes bore intensely into each other’s. “Sounds good.”

Their eyes wandered to the other’s lips almost involuntarily. A tension filled, flirtly game of strip basketball would lead to that. It was Matt who made the first move. The last time they had looked at each other in such a way was when she replaced the bandage on his neck over a year ago – and he wasn’t prepared to let her walk away from him again.

He raised his hand and moved her hair out of her face before his hand rested on her cheek. Sylvie melted a little further into him as she willed him to kiss her. He slowly lowered his head, his lips hovering teasingly over hers to give her a chance to back out, but she didn’t. She closed the minuscule gap between them, as they kissed slowly and sweetly.

This certainly wasn’t how either of them imagined their first kiss to be, but somehow, it was perfect. It wasn’t in a moment of angst or pain. It was in a moment of genuine joy. A moment in which they finally felt like their true selves were on show. It was heart warming to know that they could share in their upsets, but also have a heck of a lot of fun together, and that was all either of them had ever wanted in a partner.

_“Captain? Brett?”_

Sylvie and Matt froze as they slowly, and reluctantly pulled away from each other as their eyes widened in shock. Sylvie’s back was to the voice, but she knew exactly who it was.

“Please tell me that’s not who I think it is…” she said in a whisper.

Matt gulped and looked beyond Sylvie to the two figures who had just come down the path. “ _G_ _allo. Ritter… hi_ ” Matt said awkwardly as the two young men didn’t know where to look. Their captain and PIC were standing in front of them, virtutally naked - _kissing._ They'd come to play a bit of one-on-one, but they were getting a heck of a lot more than they bargained for.

Matt manoeuvred Sylvie behind him as she desperately tried to hide her underwear clad body.

“We were just—” Matt began, wondering how the _hell_ he was supposed to explain this one to the two young candidates. This wasn’t exactly a position they should be seeing their _boss_ in.

“You uh – you don’t owe us an explanation Captain.” Ritter began as Sylvie darted to the side to gather their things. She shoved a pile of mixed clothes in Matt’s hands before pushing him towards the entrance.

_“So_ good to see you guys, we’ll see you next shift!” Sylvie quickly said, wanting to get of these as quickly as possible. She saw by the looks in Ritter and Gallo’s eyes that they also wanted to get out of that situation as quickly as possible. She also knew that they would not breathe a word of this to anyone else. The last thing they needed was their Captain on their case.

“I see what you mean about the thrill of getting caught…” Matt said with a scoff as he quickly pulled his clothes on, stumbling slightly as he pulled his shorts on.

“We have the _worst_ timing in the world…” Sylvie grumbled. She hated that their first kiss was interrupted, yet it seemed fitting for them. They’d never really been able to get their timing right.

Matt suddenly stopped and turned to look at her, causing her to trip over him slightly as she finished pulling her sweater on. He looked down at her with a real sense of wonder in his eyes. He hated that they were interrupted to, but he wasn’t mad. He _couldn’t_ be mad. He’d just kissed Sylvie Brett and it was as fulfilling as he imagined it would be. It was like a breath of fresh air and he knew he would never be able to get enough.

“It was perfect” he told her softly as the panic from being caught left Sylvie’s face and she looked back at him with the same sense of wonder.

Things were finally falling into place for them, and while it didn’t initially go as planned, it was their fun, flirty and perfect moment that they would always treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note:
> 
> There's a best Brettsey scenes poll happening right now and there's still a few hours left to vote!
> 
> It's totally anonymous, you get ONE response but can vote for as many options as you want in your response.
> 
> Here is the link:
> 
> https://forms.gle/ggrUU5ycDDWkDT3d8
> 
> Results will be up on Emdeedot45 Twitter at 7pm ET/12am GMT.
> 
> Happy voting!


End file.
